


Old Friends

by lasairfhiona



Series: Old Friends [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old lover of Methos has come back to town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

He couldn't believe he'd let MacLeod talk him into teaching his class, all because Amanda had come into town and wiggled her....well it was Amanda after all and he might do the same if she wiggled it at him. So what if the class was on Ancient Egyptian Battle techniques? And what if he had firsthand experience? It was the principle of it. He'd let MacLeod convince him to do this. He suffered through the two-hour lecture with the thirty-odd students who only had getting out of there and into the pubs on their minds. Hell, he couldn't blame them; he'd had the same thing on his mind; well that and dreaming up a worthy revenge for the highlander.

Wrapping up the lecture, he walked out with the students. Some were trying desperately to gain his favor, others just commenting on how did he remember all that stuff, without tons of notes. He'd gone into the lecture with the barest of outlines from Duncan, the rest he'd just winged. After all, he did have first-hand knowledge, all he had to do was dig into the recesses of his memory for a few of the facts and hope they didn't contradict the history books.

Passing a group of students on the way to his car, he raised a hand in greeting as he passed.

"Mr. Pierson, care to join us for a brew?" one of them called, "We're on our way to this little Blues joint called Joe's. Great music, especially when the owner plays."

Methos turned and smiled. These kids had class. "Headed there myself," he said before slipping between cars to another row.

"Guess we'll see you there."

"Right O," he called over his shoulder as he found his car.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, Methos felt the distinct buzz of another immortal. Looking around, he saw no one so he ignored it in favor of continuing on his way. Hoping that whoever was hanging around the university wasn't going to be a problem.

He headed straight to Joe's and once there straight to the bar where Joe was pouring drinks.

"Beer, Joe."

"Well hello to you too, Adam." Joe said sarcastically as he poured Methos a beer and slid it in front of him.

He took a long pull on the beer then, setting the glass down, he looked sheepishly at Joe.

"Sorry, Joe. I really needed that beer. I hate teaching. Only about a quarter of the class is really interested in what you have to say. The rest are just there marking time," He paused long enough to take another long drink, "I don't know how MacLeod conned me into this. Hell, he's probably in bliss right now with Amanda's legs wrapped around his waist."

Joe laughed at the image he created. He'd been watching Mac long enough to know just how true that statement was. He looked at Methos and decided a little ribbing was in order, "Feeling frustrated, are we?"

Methos glared at him and continued to drink his beer without saying a word. He knew if he opened his mouth he'd let Joe know just how true his jest was, it *had* been quite a while.

When Methos' students arrived they invited him to join them at a table they staked out near the stage in hopes of Joe playing. Shooting Joe one last glare that left his friend laughing, he headed to the table with them. He was impressed by their knowledge and enjoyed talking with them. He spent the better part of an hour with them, before he decided to leave them to their own devices without a 'teacher' looking on. Bidding them good-bye, he returning to his place at the bar, where Joe greeted him with a fresh beer before turning over the bar to Mike.

Joe and Methos headed to the table that was typically reserved for him where they could talk.   
They were in the middle of a debating American football and Aussie Rules football when Methos halted in mid-sentence and looked toward the door. Joe caught the expression and waited as well to see who appeared. Amanda surely hadn't let Duncan out of bed yet, and Richie, well he knew the young man had a date. So who? Much to their surprise, a tallish woman walked through the doors. She caught the attention of nearly every man in the place as she strode to the bar. She had a long black braid hanging over her shoulder, and her short black skirt did nothing to hide her miles long legs.

Joe turned to look at his friend when he heard Adam's sharp intake of breath. "Katie," he whispered almost to himself.

"You know her?" Joe asked curious about this woman. He really wished there were journals for him to read about Methos' past. He had a feeling there would be some good stories if the way his friend was looking at this woman was any indication.

"Yea, I know her," he said quietly. Oh yes, he knew her. He'd known her for several hundred years. The last time he saw her was 150 years ago when his wife at the time had insisted that Kate paint her portrait. His objections were ignored and Kate came to do the portrait. Claire was thrilled. He, however, spent the entire time in a constant state of fear. Kate kept her distance as well, not wanting to cause him any problems; it was hard enough just being in the same house together, let alone having to associate with each other on a regular basis. There was no way that either of them wanted Claire to know they had been lovers; entirely too much to explain. He'd known Kate for about 400 years; they got together every 25 years or so for that first 250 years and spent a few years together as lovers before each moved their own way. They cared about each other but they didn't have that deep love that would make them stay together for years. Instead their relationship was volatile, intense, passionate. Their relationship was a lot like MacLeod's and Amanda's now that he thought about it.

Joe tapped Methos on the arm to bring him out of his reverie. She was approaching them. Kate halted as she came face to face with them.

"Oh my god. Is it really you? *Michael O'Leary*?" she asked shocked that the person sitting in front of her could be him.

"Its Adam Pierson now, Katie, and yes it's really me," he answered.

Kate looked from Joe to Methos, then introduced herself, "Hi I'm Katherine Daniels, and you are?"

"Joe Dawson, ma'am, I take it you and Adam are *old* friends?" he said quietly.

Kate tossed her jet-black braid over her shoulder and looked at Methos inquisitively. Methos just nodded in answer.

Satisfied that it was safe to talk around Joe, she smiled, "Very old friends," she told him.

"Join us," Joe said pointing to one of the unoccupied chairs.

Joe laughed at his friend's expression when she declined his offer and plopped herself down in Methos' lap instead. It was obvious this Katherine Daniels got to Methos and Joe was going to have fun watching her make him squirm.

Kate shared Methos' beer, remaining in his lap as she told about the class she was preparing to teach at the university.

It didn't surprise Methos to find she was still an artist and would be teaching painting classes next term. Art was in her blood and every time he'd met her in the past she was always some kind of artists. Then she turned in Methos' lap and looked at him mischievously. "So will you model again for me?" she asked.

"Not in this lifetime." He replied, with a smile. He'd learned his lesson.

"Why not Adam?" Joe asked, "If I can. You can," Joe all but dared after he'd volunteered to sit foe Kate's class.

"Joe, you're not the one she wants to model nude," he said with exasperation in his voice.

Joe cocked an eyebrow at him and chuckled. He would love to see her get him to model nude for a class. She probably could get him to do just about anything she wanted him to do with little to no difficulty. She was doing a good job of pushing his buttons right now. The more he watched them together the more he was reminded of McLeod and Amanda. Seems Methos had his own version of the thief.

Methos had about all he could take of her squirming in his lap. Every move she made went right through him. And move she did. Kate was wiggling and squirming while she talked, pressing herself into him; Partially to torment him, and partially because that's who she was. Kate never could keep still for long, she was perpetual motion. And if it wasn't her bottom, then she had a hand on his thigh drawing circles. Taking her by the waist, he pushed her up then stood himself, hoping it was dark enough to cover the effect she had on him. She had to know what she was doing to him, with every move she made.

Bidding good night to Joe, he took her arm and escorted her out the door. Joe watched, wondering if they would make it home, before they ravished each other.

They were surprised to discover that it had started to rain. Dashing to his car, he helped her inside without a word and started the drive to his house. Katie never said a word. She just leaned back in the seat and watched as the city passed by. Pulling up in front of a small house, he cut the engine and looked over at her. She sat quietly next to him. Her long braid hung over her shoulder and covered one breast. God she was beautiful. He had almost forgotten just how beautiful she was, it had been a long time since he'd seen her. She looked over at him and smiled. She knew. She had to know what just being with her did to him, and he could just imagine the twinkle in her blue eyes.

He opened the door, then took her hand and pulled her across the seat toward him. The rain was coming down harder and lightening streaked across the sky. They ran to the small porch at the back of the house and under the cover of the roof.

He started to unlock the door, but she stopped him, her hand pulling his away from the door knob.

" Methos," she said quietly.

He turned to her, seeing the same raw hunger he felt, pulled her toward him. Their lips met in a frenzy filled kiss. When they finally pulled back, each was drawing ragged breaths. Leaning back toward her, he began to kiss her cheek, moving back to her ears and down her neck, all the while, moving her back against the railing and pinning her against the porch pillar.

The rain had begun to blow in but they were oblivious to it, knowing nothing but each other. He unbuttoned her blouse, his mouth following his hands. She laid her head backward against the pillar and the rain began to run down her front. Methos caught the rain with his tongue, licking the drops as they ran down between her breasts. He ran his hands over her nipples, feeling them tighten to hardened nubs, his tongue followed as he flicked it over them before closing his mouth on one and suckling. Katie arched into his touch, urging him on as her own hands stole under the sweater he wore to mimic his moves with her fingers. Rubbing over his nipples and pinching them between her thumb and forefinger, until he gasped as well. Finally pulling back, she pulled the sweater by the hem and tugged it over his head, exposing his chest to her and the rain.

Before he could resume his venture down her body she lowered her head to nibble on his neck. God he tasted good. She'd forgotten. Massaging him with her hands and her mouth, she traveled lower, sliding down the post he had pressed her to. The rain now running down his body as well. When she reached the waist of his jeans, she paused, looking at him and seeing the raw hunger in his eyes. Before he could stop her, she had released the buttons on his jeans and pushed them down his hips, thus releasing him. She smiled in his groin, remembering that he didn't always wear underclothes and glad this was one of those times he didn't. She cupped him and stroked a few times before replacing her hands with her mouth. The warmth of her mouth on him nearly drove him out of his mind, as she swirled her tongue around his shaft, sucking gently, all the while moving up and down over him. Scraping her teeth over his shaft, as she slid him back into her mouth. He was slowly loosing what little control he had. Pulling ever so slightly on her braid he moved her off him, and pulled her up to reclaim her mouth.

He ravished her mouth as his hands pulled her skirt up around her waist, releasing her mouth long enough to groan as she cupped him once again, her hands resuming the rhythm her mouth had set earlier. Ripping her panties away, he pulled her hands away from him and pressed closer. Lifting her leg, to wrap around his own, he pressed into her. Heaven, he thought as he  
slid into her warmth. Struggling for control. He stopped, waiting for the sensation of just being inside her to pass before he could continue.

"Ohhh," she whispered as he moved in her, filling her.

She moved ever so slightly giving him a better angle, and with her movement he began to move. Slow and even strokes at first, then as she began to rub his nipples between her fingers, he increased the speed. Pushing, harder, faster, until she could do nothing more than just hold on to him. Her climax gripped him causing his release as well.

"Katie," he growled, into her neck, as he climaxed filling her.

They sagged against the post as they recovered from the sensations caused by their individual climaxes, touching gently where the previous touch had been frenzied.

When she felt she could trust her words she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She saw there the same contentment she felt. It was good to be with him again, it was as if the years had just fallen away.

"I guess we didn't quite make it to bed," she chuckled.

Her laugh rippled through her body gripping him, causing him to moan, as her muscles gripped his still-erect shaft.

"We seldom do the first time."

He saw her watching him and smiled as he withdrew and set her back on both feet. Pushing her skirt back down and pulling his jeans up from his ankles, he took her hand and walked into the house, leading her to a large bed covered with old quilts. Pulling back the quilts he turned back to her and finished undressing her and himself. Then taking her hand he laid her down and followed her, tucking her into the curve of his body, he held her while she fell asleep. Whispering into her hair, "Welcome back, old friend."

Barely still awake, she heard his words and smiled mumbling, "It's good to see you again too."

They spent the night curled into each other, waking and making love again before drifting off again.

Duncan and Amanda walked into the bar at noon the following day, and headed over to Joe who was sitting behind the bar with paperwork spread out.

"Morning, Joe."

"Mac, Amanda. What brings you here this morning?" Joe asked.

"We were supposed to meet Methos for breakfast earlier today, and he never showed. You seen him? He's not answering so I thought he would be here." Duncan asked

Joe laughed and said, "If last night is any indication, he won't be seen until at least dinner time, if we see him at all today."

"Joe, what happened last night?" Duncan asked, curious.

"Well this *old* friend of his showed up, and boy did she get to him. I didn't think there was anything or anybody that could rattle Adam, but this one certainly did." Joe explained.

"Really? How interesting." Amanda said, amused.

Before any one else could say anything Duncan and Amanda froze and looked toward the door. Waiting. Methos and Kate walked in and headed straight to the small group at the bar. Kate had her hair down and it fell in waves down her back past her bottom. Methos wore an expression none of them had ever seen on the man, pure bliss. Duncan watched them approach and wondered about the woman with his friend. Who was she? How could he have missed meeting her? Amanda watched Duncan as he watched Kate and elbowed him. He just turned to her and shrugged with a smile.

"Good Morning," Methos said as if nothing had happened.

"I'd ask where the hell you were this morning but I think I know the reason," Duncan answered, nodding toward Kate, "Are you going to introduce us?"

Methos proceeded to introduce Kate to both Duncan and Amanda.

"Are you related to Connor MacLeod?" Kate asked when the introductions were over.

Duncan looked surprised then answered, "You know Connor?"

"I've known Connor for about a hundred years or so. Why?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all." Duncan told her as he wondered why he hadn't heard about her from Connor. He was sure his clansman would want to harass him about finally getting a good woman himself.

Kate turned and greeted Amanda politely then turned to greet Joe like an old friend. Amanda looked a bit amused at Kate's indifference toward Duncan. There weren't many women who were indifferent to MacLeod's looks and charm, when he turned it on and he was defiantly on today, Amanda thought with a bit of disdain.

Duncan and Methos began to discuss the class and the areas that Methos covered, leaving Amanda and Kate standing with Joe at the bar.

"So Kate, did you get him to model for you last night?" Joe asked with a mischievous grin.

Kate laughed, "You know Joe, it never came up but I did get a thorough survey made for the future."

Joe laughed at her comment, "I bet you did. Say did you two even make it into the house? The way you were pulling his chain last night I wasn't sure you'd make it out of the parking lot."

Kate almost fell of her chair laughing, "Joe. You're wicked, and yes we did make it to his house but that's all I'll tell."

"I hope you plan on sticking around for a while."

"Oh I'll be around for a while. Besides I still want you to model for me. I want to know what's hidden behind that smile. Maybe I'll even try sculpting again, since I have two wonderful subjects at hand." Kate told him.

Amanda, unable to keep quiet asked, "You're an Artist?"

"Yes, I am." Kate answered simply.

Amanda wasn't about to be put off by Kate's silence, "If I could get Duncan to agree, would you consider painting him?"

Kate thought about it for a while before answering, "Unfortunately, I don't do commission portraits anymore. I only do portraits for my own pleasure and tend to paint features like Joe's; there is so much hidden there just waiting to be found."

Amanda just stared at Kate not knowing if the other woman was serious. She was full of questions about this woman and while the men seemed to be bending over backwards to get her attention, she didn't trust the newcomer to their circle.

"Why doesn't everyone come back to the loft for a brunch, since we missed breakfast." Duncan asked getting a dig in at Methos for missing their breakfast.

"Sounds good to us, "Methos answered looking at Kate for her approval. When she nodded yes, he continued, "We can stop at the store, if you need anything."

When they arrived at the loft laden with bags from Kate's quick shopping trip, Methos helped unpack the things for their lunch, some items such as the whipped cream and the raspberries were put back into a bag with a smile that meant you'll get this later. The lunch was more of a buffet affair, with a bowl of fresh fruit. Methos couldn't help wondering how much of it was left over from the previous night. Kate had picked up various cheeses, crackers and a dip or two for munching as well as a bottle of really nice wine. They all sat on the floor around the large round table and nibbled on the goodies.

Kate sat between Methos and Joe and delighted everyone with tales of some of the painting her students had done. Duncan tried to subtly question her about how long she'd know Methos or some of her history, but she artfully dodged his attempts and turned her conversation back to her art students. In between tales she would feed Methos a piece of fruit or cheese, caressing his lips as she placed it in his mouth. It was all he could do to keep from groaning as she ran her fingers over his lips. He didn't want to think about what her other hand was doing beneath the table when she felt she could get away with it. She was at it again. Joe caught on to her game and after letting her tease Methos a bit he mercifully saved him by distracting her, asking about her plans for having him model for her. Duncan picked up on this and the conversation turned to art in general.

"Kate I have something you might be interested in seeing. I picked it up years ago in France, and just recently brought it out of storage. It's an unsigned piece that was rumored to have been painted by Caitlin McKormic, and is said to be a self portrait of her and her lover." Duncan told her as he crossed the room to uncover a painting and bring it over to her.

Kate took the canvas from his hands hesitantly, afraid of it actually being what she thought it was. She proceeded to almost drop it were it not for Joe's quickness.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, as she looked at the painting of a pond scene with obviously nude bodies lying on a blanket on the opposite side.

She had the attention of everyone in the room.

"Do you recognize this place?" She asked taking the painting back from Joe and turning so Methos could see it.

Methos looked at the painting she now held and paled at the sight of it. Oh yes he remembered that place. The pond was the last place he'd seen her before she'd walked into Joe's the night before.

The End...

**Author's Note:**

> This was written about 15 years ago and lost until recently.


End file.
